una relacion fisica!
by Lira89
Summary: harry descubre deseos ocultos que pronto se hacen realidad y draco como es bien conocido no se hara del rogar! porfa dejen rewiews es mi primer slash lo borre pero ya esta aqui!1
1. Chapter 1

Su sueño!

-hola harry, como amaneciste? – dijo la chica pelirroja mientras bajaba a su sala común-

-bien gracias, y tu?

-muy bien tuve una noche tranquila

-hola ron- saludo harry a su mejor amigo

-hola harry, hola hermione-

Están listos para la clase doble de pociones? -Dijo la chica

Jamás estaré listo para lidiar con snape pero gracias por preguntar ehh!-dijo harry con un tono de desilusión

-lo que harry no había mencionado era que esa noche algo lo atormento y no era precisamente su cicatriz….-

….En Pociones….

-Otro cero señor potter – menciono Snape con una sonrisa que indudablemente disfrutaba el momento, mientras harry despertaba súbitamente y miraba aquellos ojos despiadados-

-Lo..lo siento, profesor, no.. no me di cuenta de que…

-Cállese señor potter, lo espero en mi despacho hoy después de clases

-genial otro castigo-dijo el chico acongojado-

-Ja, San potter castigado otra ves –menciono Draco-

-Silencio malfoy -dijo snape volteando a verlo y sus miradas encontraron una a otra una sonrisa cómplice-

-son igual de estupidos -digo granger a harry por lo bajo-

-así es –dijo harry aunque no tan convencido, y esque no dejaba de pensar en los sueños que no lo habían dejado vivir esos últimos días… no… no podía estar enamorado de un hombre… y mucho menos de el!... uno de sus peores… enemigos..pero cada que pensaba en ello se convencía un poco de la dulzura que en el fondo envolvían aquellos cabellos..rubios,casi plateados, reflejando su porte y cubriendo su rostro perfecto..y aquellos labios color durazno, carnosos, que le sacaban de quicio..

…en el pasillo…

Espero que no te acongojes mucho potter o vas a salir de nuevo llamando la atención con tu famosa cicatriz –se oyó la voz de draco resonando en en pasillo-

-Cállate malfoy o ya veras –dijo harry sosteniendo fuertemente su varita-

-al darse cuenta de ello draco saco su varita antes que harry y la presiono en el musculoso pecho de harry-

-si que me vas a hacer?-gruño malfoy

-señor malfoy! pero que significa esto?- se oyó la voz de la profesora Mc.gonagall acompañada de el profesor snape-10 puntos menos para slitherin y profesor snape creo que amerita un castigo no es así?

- claro profesora, draco te espero junto con potter en el castigo de mas tarde-

…El castigo…

-señor potter veo que ni fuera de clase puede realizar una poción correctamente verdad –y era cierto, el color de su poción debería ser plateado y la de el era color gris azulado-

-jaja..-dijo malfoy por lo bajo-san potter no sirve para pociones, pero eso no es novedad verdad potter…

-cállate malfoy

-ay, herí los sentimientos del adorado san potter.. lo siento mucho..

…esa tarde…

-espero que te comportes potter ya que por tu culpa me castigaron.. ahora tendré que castigarte a ti..

-no puedes castigarme así como así, estupido malfoy- grito harry, sosteniendo fuertemente su varita dentro de su bolsillo-

-ahora si, gracias a tu falta de respeto hacia un prefecto, te veo en el aula vacia a un costado del pasillo norte a las 10:30 hoy!

-de la noche, y en un aula vacía, estas loco!..

-no cuestiones mi autoridad potter..

-harry se quedo mirando aquellos ojos grises.. hermosos en verdad.. y acepto su autoridad con un poco de… sumisión?...

-a la hora de la cena en el gran comedor, harry no podía probar bocado de el pastel de calabaza.

-que te pasa harry?-pregunto su amiga-

-malfoy me castigo por faltarle al respeto…

-que? ah no eso no lo puede hacer, debe de haber alguna regla que lo prohíba

-no la hay hermione , harry le falto el respeto a malfoy y eso esta prohibido-dijo ron-

-y porque le faltaste al respeto harry?-dijo su amiga

-porque me saco de mis casillas-dijo harry cortante

-te espero en tu castigo potter-dijo malfoy sorpresivamente pasando por la mesa de griffindor

-harry, ron, y hermaione lo vieron odiosos y voltearon la mirada hacia su comida-

…esa noche…

-lo siento potter vengo de una reunión muy importante o mejor dicho excitante con pansi parkinson

-y efectivamente draco venia de besuquearse con la chica y tenia los labios mas rojos de lo normal, lo cual hizo a harry ponerse nervioso, es que acaso le atraían?

-y bien cual es mi castigo-dijo potter

-no lo se aun-dijo malfoy- pero te adelanto que… puac! que rayos te pasa potter! aléjate de mi!

-harry lo había besado, no había podido resistir la carnosa carne de sus labios-

-vamos draco no me digas que no te gusto?

-estas demente?

-no, pero se que a ti te atraen los cuerpos y no distingues entre un hombre y una mujer-dijo el ojiverde

-pues no, pero jamás me fijaría en ti!

-vamos draco se que te gusto, o crees que no me doy cuenta cuando me miras y piensas que no te observo: -a draco le gustaba harry desde 4 grado pero jamás hubiera creído que le gustase a harry-

-pues…-draco no supo que contestar-

-¡_accio, draco_!-dijo harry con su varita acercándose a draco hacia el , hasta que sus cuerpos se frotaron y harry tomo la cintura de draco con la intención de besarlo pero draco lo aparto

-que te me hagas atractivo no significa que te quiera besar-dijo el rubio-

-si sospeche que dirías eso, pero mi intención no es solo besarte, y con un movimiento de su varita inmovilizo a draco con una especie de cuerdas transparentes. tirándolo al suelo

-pero..¿que demonios..?

-harry no lo dejo terminar cuando estaba encima de el sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, acercándosele poco a poco, lo empezó a besar desde el cuello y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, no sabia que estaba haciendo pero le gustaba-

-ah! déjame po..potter!

-harry empezó a morderle los pezones y eso excitaba a malfoy porque empezó a exclamar gemidos de placer-

-harry empezó a deslizarse hacia el miembro del rubio y abrió los pantalones con los dientes… poco a poco.. y cuando le quito la ropa interior sus ojos se abrieron asombrados ante el semejante y semirrecto miembro de malfoy-

-harry no lo pensó 2 veces y empezó a besarlo mientras draco se expresaba gimiendo de placer, harry lo introdujo en su boca o al menos lo que le cupo

-draco con un movimiento de su varita se desato y empezó a besar a harry el cual le correspondió explorando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca del rubio el cual con otro movimiento de su varita desvistió a harry e inmediatamente comenzó a probar y a jugar con el miembro de harry quien no se resistió y le pidió a draco que siguiera.

-draco se negó y le dijo –seguiremos con otra cosa-

Y entonces draco subió las piernas del moreno hacia sus hombros dispuesto a seguir con algo aun mas fuerte cuando dijo-

No, seguiremos en otra ocasión por lo mientras te dejare con un solo beso -y así fue lo beso y se cambio así que el moreno desilusionado lo imito y se vistió-

-una ves vestidos y dispuestos a salirse entro el profesor snape

-harry? draco? que hacen aquí? y a esta hora, váyanse ahora mismo

-si profesor ya nos íbamos- respondieron al unísono-

-y cuando se separaron para irse a sus respectivas torres, draco le dijo a harry:

-ya nos veremos potter, como te dije solo tomo un descanso, yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias, de eso puedes estar seguro

-harry solo le mando una mirada despiadada y cuando se separaron grito.. malfoy, este volteo y harry le mando un beso


	2. sin pudor

…a la mañana siguiente…

-harry por aquí-dijo ron mientras comía su pastel preferido-

-como te fue en tu castigo harry?- pregunto hermione-

-no estuvo tan mal-

- que? como no entiendo pensé que draco te trataría muy mal, que no fue así? –dijo ron-

-no, de hecho fue muy comprensivo-

- pues no entiendo a que te refieres pero si tu lo dices pues debe ser cierto-dijo ron-

-harry disfruto mucho su desayuno y cambio el tema hablando de el examen de historia de la magia que por cierto estuvo pésimo también le pregunto a ron que cuando le gustaría que fuera su próxima practica de quidditch ya que al ser el capitán de su equipo tenia que preguntarle las opiniones a los demás-

- al terminar el desayuno los tres amigos se dirigían a su torre pero la chica le pidió a harry hablar con el a solas-

- harry, crees que podríamos hablar a solas?-

-claro, dime-

-bien harry se lo que sientes por draco-

-que? a que te refieres?

-vamos harry ambos sabemos a que me refiero y no importa lo que quiero es que confíes en mi-

-ok ok pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a ron!-

-claro que no harry, pero ahora que ya lo se dime por favor que paso ayer en tu castigo-

-bien, mira el caso es que no resistí las ganas y empecé a besarlo y así hasta que llegamos a ………

-que, no lo puedo creer pero dime y así se quedaran las cosas?

-espero que no, y esque solo me dio que luego continuaríamos-

-bien cuando lo hagan quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles-

-ok ok, por lo mientras me prestarías tus notas de herbologia?

.. en el receso…

-eh potter!- grito draco desde lejos en el pasillo que miraba hacia el haya en la que harry ron y hermione solían sentarse-

-si dime!-

-me parece que no hemos terminado con tu castigo o si?-

-no y esque eh estado esperando el lugar y la hora –

-bien ya te informare solo quería recordártelo-

-si si lo que….. ay!

-perdón no pude resistirlo potter esque para ser sincero tus labios me encantan- draco había besado a harry muy tiernamente-

-lo se a mí también me encantan tus labios, pero como digas luego nos veremos adiós!

-adiós

… en la tarde…

-harry iba caminando por el camino de el salón de los menesteres-

-bien potter?- dijo draco acercándose por detrás de potter hasta que toco con su boca la oreja del chico-

-si?- dijo harry volteándose hasta quedar cara a cara como si no hubiera pasado nada

-bien solo te vengo a avisar cuando será tu castigo-

-vaya y cuando es?-

-bien continuaremos con tu castigo a las 10:30 en el jardín principal, atrás de el haya gigante el próximo viernes-

-mmm hasta el viernes si apenas es martes-

-si potter recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud-

-como digas cariño-

-no me digas cariño una cosa es que tenga relaciones contigo porque me atraes y otra que tengamos una relación cariñosa-

-bueno como digas- dijo harry acercándose un poco mas a draco-

-que bien que entiendes potter- dijo acercándose aun mas a harry hasta que noto que harry estaba nervioso así que aprovecho el momento y agarro el miembro que ya se notaba a través del pantalón porque estaba semirrecto y lo froto suavemente hasta que harry lo detuvo-

-no draco aquí no es de día y estamos en un pasillo-

-ah te pone nervioso que alguien nos encuentre- dijo draco mientras iba bajando hasta arrodillarse frente a harry-

-draco por favor.. no .. -

-te gusta eh potter? te gusta sentirme frotando tu cuerpo- dijo draco sin dejar dejar de mirar a los ojos a potter y mientras tanto desabrocho el pantalón de el ojiverde y saco su miembro dispuesto a introducirlo en su boca-

-harry no lo podía creer, estaba ahí en un pasillo a plena luz del día y draco estaba a sus pies dispuesto a practicarle sexo oral-

-pero draco paro dramáticamente justo cuando el miembro de harry estaba totalmente erecto debido a su gran excitación sin siquiera probarlo y dijo-

-no potter, aquí no, ya te dije donde y cuando, así que nos veremos ahí nos vemos-

-harry se había excitado demasiado y no podía cerrarse el pantalón debido a su gran erección así que vigilando que no lo viera nadie fue hasta el salón de los menesteres y pensó fuera de el "necesito un baño" tres veces y así apareció una puerta por la que harry entro y se empezó a tocar el mismo, abrazo su miembro con su mano y la movió de arriba hacia abajo hasta que llego al orgasmo y derramar su placer por todo el baño-

-hermione jamás creerás lo que me paso….

-que! Como es eso? es que no lo puedo creer y luego te dejo así como así?

-bueno mas o menos-

-como que mas o menos?

-mira hermione lo que sigue es penoso así que mejor me voy a acostar-

-si tu lo dices, no quiero presionarte pero que descanses-

-igual, oye por cierto no has visto a ron?

-si fue a ver a la enfermera dice que no ha podido dormir y quiere saber que le pasa-

-bueno gracias hasta mañana-

harry! draco! que esta pasando aquí..

ron! esto no es lo que parece tengo que explicarte-

aquí no hay nada que explicar simplemente no digas nada…

ron beso apasionadamente a harry y draco se altero al ver aquella escena es decir le robaban a su hombre y el solo estaba mirando.

draco empezó a participar en aquella escena abrasando a harry por detrás y juntaba cada ves mas su miembro hacia su parte trasera harry estaba emocionado tenia a el que mas deseaba justo detrás de si mismo y su mejor amigo aceptaba sus gustos

harry sentía el abrazo cada ves mas fuerte y esto le excitaba

harry, harry alguien lo llamaba debía ser draco, pero porque sonaba desesperado?...

-harry despierta estas sudando y estas enredado en tus sabanas.. despierta!

-ron?.. que paso?

-estabas soñando supongo que era una pesadilla te retorcías mucho

-este hmm.. si estaba soñando con que el sauce boxeador me atrapaba en pleno vuelo

-estas seguro porque se nota que estabas un poco excitado jajaja

-el miembro de harry estaba semi erecto y con la pijama se notaba mucho aunque el que ron le hiciera esos comentarios no le molestaba después de todo eran casi como hermanos-

-este si bueno era un sueño diferente jaja-

-jaja si se nota.. bueno alístate, acuérdate que tenemos practica a las 10 y ya tenemos que desayunar-

-si ya estas listo?

-si ya aliste mis cosas solo me voy a bañar.. no vienes?

-claro ya voy

-harry y ron se bañaban juntos en el baño de prefectos ya que era muy grande y harry al ser capitán de el equipo también podía utilizar esos baños y además como ya mencione eran como hermanos y no tenían pena de verse sus hermosos y musculosos cuerpos-

-has estado haciendo ejercicio eh ron?- pregunto harry al ver los pectorales y el abdomen de el pelirrojo-

-un poco y tu no te quedas atrás verdad jaja-

-jaja supongo que no

-ambos nadaron un poco en la tina de los prefectos que era del tamaño de una piscina, los cuerpos de ambos flotaban libremente sin inhibiciones… ambos terminaron su baño y salieron cada quien por un lado de la tina dejando al descubierto sus bien dotados miembros y sus grandes glúteos ..-

-harry no pudo concentrarse en la practica y le pido a ron que tomara su lugar de capitán a la mitad del tiempo.. y es que desde el campo de quiditch se veía el aya gigante y no podía dejar de pensar en draco y en sus deliciosos besos, ideando que haría el viernes en la noche..

-por fin llego el viernes en la noche..

-y bien? por donde comenzamos?- dijo el rubio

-no lo se pero se me ocurre que tal ves quisieras intentar algo nuevo.. mira tu relájate- y con un movimiento de su varita tiro a draco y se abalanzo sobre el con un salto para besarlo, después en ves de bajar como era costumbre se volteo de manera que sus miembros quedaron apuntando a sus bocas, harry empezó a besarle el miembro a draco y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, así que este le desabrocho el pantalón de modo que los genitales de harry colgaron frente a la cara de draco quien empezó a disfrutar probando el pene de harry que rápidamente se erecto

- ya.. basta.. ya no me satisfacen ni tu pene ni tu boca- dijo draco, emulando a harry de manera que quedo bajo de el- quiero estar dentro de ti, quiero ser tu dueño, -y con un movimiento de su varita la entrada de harry se lubrico y draco entro fácilmente en el-

-ahhh!- grito harry con una Mexía de placer y dolor mientras draco entraba y salía rápidamente y besaba la espalda de su amante-

-entonces cambio de posición y harry estaba de frente a el de manera que se besaban y draco lo tomaba por sus caderas, excitándose mas y mas-

-por fin los dos terminaron y se vistieron rápidamente y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, cuando llegaron al frente de el gran comedor draco dijo..-

-me dejarías cumplir una de mis fantasías "cariño"?-dijo pero esto saco de onda a harry-

-que? cual? además que no era una relación pasional y no sentimental, porque me llamas cariño?

-bueno creo que podemos pasar a ese nivel después de esta noche no?-dijo draco

-pues si , y si quieres podemos realizar tu fantasía pero .. cual es?

-tu sígueme- y draco se dirigió a las mesas del gran comedor, vacías porque ya era cerca de la 1 de la mañana-

-que hacemos aquí mi amor? -dijo harry-

-tu súbete a la mesa- ordeno el rubio

-ah no ahora me toca a mi, ya entendí tu fantasía y me parece que la modificaremos un poco-dijo el moreno

-pero..

-pero nada, cariño, en una relación los dos tienen que dar jaja si es que me entiendes

-bueno- y draco se bajo los pantalones y se acostó en la mesa de hufflepuf harry se encimo en el y se besaron tocándose apasionadamente, draco subió las rodillas dejando al descubierto su perfecta entrada, blanca, reflejando su virginidad-

-genial, seré el primero en entrar en ti-dijo el moreno-

-harry entro de una sola ves, sin necesidad de un lubricante-

-draco gimió fuerte reflejando dolor, que después se convirtió en placer-

-así, si ahh exclamaban

-harry entraba y salía rápidamente disfrutando a cada momento

-los dos terminaron, harry dentro de draco y draco encima de harry

-los dos se limpiaron y vistieron con un movimiento de varita, se besaron apasionadamente y se fueron a sus casas.

-de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que ron estaba observándolos porque había bajado al gran comedor porque no podía dormir….-


End file.
